villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grizzaka
Grizzaka is an antagonist in the second half of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. He is one of the three Overlords that reigned supreme over the evil Rinshi creatures. He was portrayed and voiced by Derek Judge. Biography Grizzaka was the Earth Overlord who fought in the great beast war while serving under Dai Shi, but was destroyed and decayed in a cave he was trapped in for the next 500 years. He was later freed by Camille to help train Dai Shi. Grizzaka was eager to serve him, but upon seeing he had undergone human form, overthrew him and took over his throne and had fellow overlords Carnisour and Jellica serve with him. Due to Grizzaka also being the master of Zocato, and evil ancient fighting technique, Dai Shi went to seek it and rival Grizzaka as well as get the throne back for himself. Grizzaka then sent out for the Crystal Eyes to free the Phantom Beasts. Dai Shi was eventually kidnapped by Jellica and Grizzaka had him jailed. After obtaining the Control dagger to get to the Nexus, Dai Shi freed himself and challenged himself in a battle against Grizzaka. losing to him. Grizzaka then took the dagger for himself and raced Dai Shi and the Rangers to the Nexus. Upon arriving, Grizzaka went after the ranger Dominic while having Carnisaur handle the other rangers and Jellica handle Dai Shi and Camille. Unfortunately, while Grizzaka managed to defeat the megazord, he was distracted by sand snakes and Dominic managed to get a hold of the Dagger and use the Rhino Steel Megazord to kill Carnisaur. After Dai Shi obtained Zoccato, Grizzaka was defeated by him and he and Jellica fled into the city to gather fear. Unknowingly, Dai Shi and Camille successfully obtained the Crystal Eyes, until losing them to the red ranger Casey. While Grizzaka battled the other Rangers, Casey joined the battle and helped the other rangers destroy him with the claw cannon. He then grows and battles the megazords. He ended up being overwhelmed by the outnumbered amount of megazords and was killed by them. He was briefly revived in the finale but was destroyed by Dominc. His animal spirit was that of the grizzly bear. Personality Grizzaka was a brutally sadistic, remorseless, prideful, cruel, and violent individual. He is also shown to be traitorous and rebellious, and as he overthrew his former master as well as blaming him for losing the beast war. Despite being brutal, he is also shown to be intelligent and is manipulative and deceptive enough to deceive the cult into joining him. Despite being a capable warlord, he does not care about his allies or even his master, and cares only about winning and ruling the world. Worse yet, he is also genocidal and misanthropic, viewing the humans as pathetic and weak, and deserves to be annihilated. Enemies *Casey Rhodes *Theo Martin *Lily Chilman *Dai Shi *Dominic Hargan *Robert "R.J." James Trivia *His Super Sentai counterpart is Maku. *Due to his genocidal and barbaric methods, and not caring about Dai Shi or his allies, Grizzaka is one of the most repulsive villains in the Power Rangers franchise. *Derek Judge, Grizzaka's voice actor, would later go on to voice Serrator in Power Rangers: Super Samurai. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Animals Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:God Wannabe Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Usurper Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Elderly Category:Fanatics Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Barbarian Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers